


Fanservice

by sky_fish



Series: SakumiyaWeek - Shortstory Collection [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fanservice, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: Jun wants Sho and Nino to provide "proper fanservice" on stage, demanding them to share a kiss, which both of them refuse. But there's a good reason for that...





	Fanservice

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collection of short fics based on the prompts of ArashiWeek's SakumiyaWeek. Idk yet how many I can manage to provide but let's see...

"Guys, it's time you provide some more fanservice on stage," Jun said during the daily tour meeting just a few hours before the actual show. He sounded serious. Very serious.

"Not gonna happen," Nino and Sho said in unison, both crossing their arms in front of their chests as they sat next to each other at the opposite side of the meeting table.

Aiba, placed next to Jun, tilted his head, his expression softening and reached his hand to his left to poke Ohno awake.

"Awww, look at them, Riida, they are perfectly in sync, like always," the man chuckled amused, while Ohno jerked up straight in his chair after feeling Aiba's finger prodding his sensitive ribs, and confusedly tried to find his way back on earth, mumbling something inaudible.

"Why are you two always so damned stubborn?!" Jun sighed. "Nino, come on, you did fanservice with Satoshi on masse, kissed my cheek, and Aiba even kissed you on the mouth, don't you want to complete your collection?" the man gestured at Sho.

Nino glanced from Jun to Sho, who just exchanged a secretive look with him. 

"We _are_ providing fanservice together," Nino murmured, his eyes not leaving Sho's.

"Not to disappoint you, but I think the infamous _Sakumiya mating dance_ is slowly but surely an old hat, we need something new!" Jun apparently wasn't ready yet to give up.

"I think, it's enough," Sho said, and Nino nodded. "It's our style to be more subtle... Teasing... Our fans can imagine way more like this. Right, Satoshi-kun?"

Ohno just blinked at him, still sleepy after recovering from the shock he had received from Aiba.

"No, I agree with Jun, actually, it's time you get some lip action going between the two of you!" Aiba joined the encouragement, pointing at both of his friends and then moving his fingers together while making a silly kissing face.

Nino groaned, frustrated, as he threw his head back into his neck and Sho just slowly shook his head, shooting Aiba with a death glare.

"Lip action," Ohno giggled in between two yawns at his friend's expression.

"Come on, guys, it's not like you hate each other, it won't kill you, just a little peck on the cheek?" Jun tried again, but his friends stayed stubborn.

"We get along well with each other," Sho confirmed. "But-"

"-That doesn't mean we need to prove anything, to anyone," Nino finished the other man's thought.

Sho nodded.

Little did the others know about _how well_ Sho and Nino really got along with each other. Later on, just before the show began, as he did so often, Sho approached Nino backstage in the dark on his way to his spot to head out on stage a few minutes later. Everyone was focussed on their tasks, nobody was looking at them.

"Hey," Sho said as he stopped besides Nino, glancing at him from the side. Only a few colourful light streams from some last light tests were shining through, temporarily illuminating their faces, and Sho's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the beautiful man standing beside him. _His_ beautiful man.

"Hey," Nino replied, flashing the other Arashi member a soft smile before he felt for Sho's hand beside him with his, intertwining their fingers, when he found it. He squeezed his hand, gently.

"Ready for the show?" Sho asked, leaning closer to the other man. The cheering from outside, mixed with some last announcements to the hall were filling the air, growing impatient.

"Always," Nino grinned, but Sho knew exactly, that he was just faking his confidence. Despite always providing a great job, Nino always felt a little insecure before a live performance. Nervous. But it was a good kind of nervous, the one that made one more wary, more focused, and would eventually lead to success. "Maybe, I need my usual _good luck drug_," he added, smirking at the other man.

Sho raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I must warn you, Mister," he said, pretending to be strict, "You must know how dangerous this is, you might become addicted."

"Too late," Nino smirked, "I already am."

Sho chuckled, smiling widely, his eyes forming those adorable signature crescent moons. He snuck even closer into Nino's personal space until they were pressed against each other, their fingers still intertwined. Sho's free hand reached up to lovingly brush a strand of hair behind Nino's ear and then caressed his soft cheek. 

"You'll do great, as always," Sho murmured against Nino's ear. "You're amazing. They love you. Almost as much as I love you."

Nino's face broke into a smile and he lifted his free hand to bring it to Sho's back and press them a little closer. They both chuckled, happy to have each other within the busyness of their lives as a safe haven to return to whenever they needed it. Synchronized, they tilted their heads, to make the angle perfect for what was coming next.

Sho could feel Nino's soft lips, just a second later, slightly cold, as they tended to become when the man was nervous, but still so tender, pressing against his. They kept kissing for a bit, Sho's gentle lips helping to warm Nino's a bit, brushing against them again and again, and enjoyed the calm before the storm they were about to create together with their bandmates.

When they parted lips, Sho's hand wandered to Nino's neck, resting there for a little longer. Nino chuckled cutely.

"If Jun knew...," he said in a low voice. 

Sho laughed. "Then he would probably install hidden cameras here and in the dressing room-"

"And in the toilets at the TV station," Nino added, and Sho was sure, the younger man was blushing at the memory of a small make-out session they just recently held there.

"And in our apartments," Sho added, playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

"He might end up seeing things he never asked for," Nino giggled. 

"Maybe that would stop him from nagging us about _proper fanservice_," Sho playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Still, I don't want to share this," Nino said, leaning forward to tenderly peck Sho's lips again, "With no one but you."

Sho smiled, content, placed one last kiss on Nino's forehead and pressed his hand once more before untwining their fingers and stepping away from him, just in time when one of the staff members that was running the last check on Arashi's positions before their big entrance drew closer.

"Sakurai-san, please proceed to your starting spot," the man shouted from behind.

"Yes, on my way!" Sho shouted back, but before hurrying away, he looked back at Nino, "See you outside."

Nino smiled. "See you outside."

Sho and Nino _did_ provide fanservice that evening, as Nino made a joke out of trying to chase Sho over the stage a few times until he managed to hug him from behind, making Sho laugh adorably, and the fans squeal in delight. Still, they kept true to their words. They kept their kisses for themselves. For themselves, only.

THE END


End file.
